There are various devices known in the art for transporting the disabled from one place to another. The most commonly known is the wheelchair either powered on non-powered. In the hospital and nursing homes, gurneys are used to transfer the patient from one place to another while remaining in a lying or prone position. Often it is necessary to transfer the patient from the hospital bed to a gurney type bed or wheelchair. Studies have shown that upwards to fifty percent of all injuries to either patients or healthcare people have occurred when the patient is being transferred from the bed to a gurney or to a wheelchair. That is, when a patient is transferred from a bed to a wheelchair, the patient must first be raised to a sitting position, rotated so that their feet are over the side of the bed, and then lifted from the bed to the chair. This usually requires three people for a safe transfer, two to lift the patient off the bed, and one to rotate the patient and gently guide him into the chair. Similarly, if the patient is to be transferred from a bed to a gurney, two and sometimes three people are required for a safe transfer; two to lift the patient and one to stabilize the gurney.
Unfortunately, the realities of the healthcare situation in our country and indeed over the world, have stretched the healthcare dollar so thin that many of our provider institutions can no longer provide the necessary personnel to ensure the safe transfer of patients in the above described situations. Instead of the two or three people required to perform the patient transfer, often only one is available. As is often the case, the patient is of a size or weight that is difficult for the healthcare giver to manage by him or herself. The result is either the patient is dropped or the healthcare person sustains a back injury. Such a state of affairs only exacerbates an already strained industry in terms of lost time and money for both the healthcare giver and institution; and the ill will of, or a lawsuit by, the patient should further injury result
The prior art has attempted to relieve the situation by providing combination wheelchair and bed mechanisms. For example, the patent to Crawford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,544, discloses a combination chair and gurney which permits one device to operate both as a wheelchair and as a gurney. The object of Crawford et al. is to attend to the bodily needs of a disabled person. In Crawford et al., the chair can be converted to a bed and then hand cranked to a height to correspond to a bed height. The mobile bed is then placed adjacent the bed and held stabilized by "elastic bungee cords" connected between the rails of the bed and the Crawford et al. device (col. 5 line 25 of Crawford et al.). The problem with Crawford et al. is that there is still a gap between the two beds, and an uncomfortable obstacle in the form of the rails to negotiate in the patient transfer. Moreover, there is, over time, a very real possibility of the bungee cord breaking with disastrous consequences. Another patent to Ezenwa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,633, is designed in particular for paraplegics in a home environment. This patent also shows a chair converting to an adjustable height bed device, and, has a lateral shifting mechanism for use in the wheelchair mode so that ease of reaching over the head by the disabled can be effected. This lateral shifting is stabilized as to the center of gravity by a tilting of the chair toward the center of the wheeled platform. See FIGS. 6 and 7 of Ezenwa. Thus, while this feature is effective for the patient when he reaches high over his head to keep him stabilized, it is counterproductive to the transfer of the patient from the mobile bed to another bed because it presents both a gap between the beds and a raised obstacle therebetween (due to the tilting). This patent like Crawford et al. above is seen to require at least two or maybe three people to effectuate a safe transfer of the patient. Another prior art attempt to address the problem of transporting patients from a bed to a convertible wheelchair/bed structure is disclosed by a patent to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,342. In this patent, the wheelchair converts to a bed mode of a fixed height (equal to the height of the wheelchair arms). Thus, it is required that the bed in which the patient is lying be lower than this fixed height, so that the bed mode will then hang over the bed by up to seven inches to perform the transfer. This apparatus suffers from three drawbacks. One, the bed must be lower in height than the Jones device because the device is not adjustable; two, assuming the bed is lower, the obstacle created by the thickness of the platform structure (wheelchair arms and pad) would cause a difficult transfer procedure, if not insurmountable if the bed is even one or two inches below the Jones' bed platform; and three, a seven inch overlap has been found by the inventors hereof to be inadequate to ensure a safe patient transfer by one person. This is because in maneuvering the patient onto beds of different heights, there is usually slippage between the bed structures when one person attempts the transfer. Thus, it is seen that, once again, two and probably three people would be required to safely effect a patient transfer in Jones. Other adjustable height wheelchair to bed structures are disclosed by Burke et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,114, and Hebert et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,745. These patented structures, like Crawford et al. above, are only able to be located next to the bed in which the patient is lying. Moreover, these prior art teachings, unlike Crawford et al., have no bungee cords to help hold the two bed structures together. Thus, a minimum of three people are seen needed to transfer a patient from one bed to the other.